Jerma Solar System
] The Jerma Solar System is a planetary system home to most of the characters of the Jermaverse. It is similar to this universe's solar system, even having its own Earth. It was destroyed by the Great Meme Massacre, but later restored. Contents The Jerma System is similar to our world's solar system, but different in subtle ways, such as the ordering of the planets in their respective orbits. Only the inner part of the system can be seen in Blordow's depiction of the system on stream, and the other parts are only seen as emotes or mentioned by Jerma himself. Jerma mentioned at the end of the Actual Crime stream that the planets each have their own meanings as well.https://youtu.be/nzypWH4jD0g?t=5h12m15s Inner System * JermaMoon - Resides in the center of the system. Represents confidence, stoicism, and energy-giving. * JermaEarth - Although exiled temporarily, it has returned from vacation with a little hat and sunscreen still on its nose. Represents child-like fun, interest, and curiosity. * JermaJupiter - The largest of the planets, being composed of four separate emotes so it can be built together piece by piece in chat. Represents strength, power, and significance. * JermaSun - The star of the system, though it's not in the center. Represents raw emotions such as rage, suffering, love, and respect. * JermaComet - A comet or asteroid that frequents the Jerma System. Represents pure, unlimited power. Outer System * JermaMercury - Represents deep enticement, interest, and attention. * JermaVenus - Represents excitement, shock, and hype. * JermaMars - Represents anxiety and uncertainty; described as "jermaFear x2". * JermaSaturn - Represents fear, confusion, and terror. * JermaPluto - Represents sadness, doubt, and lack of emotion. Other Planets * JermaUranus - Represents jokes about its own unfortunate name. * JermaNeptune - Assumed to exist. * JermaTatooine - Mentioned on stream. Based on Star Wars. * JermaDeathStar - Mentioned on stream. Based on Star Wars. Jermajup1.png|jermaJup emote 1 Jermajup2.png|jermaJup emote 2 Jermamoon.png|jermaMoon emote Jermaearth.png|jermaEarth emote Jermajup3.png|jermaJup emote 3 Jermajup4.png|jermaJup emote 4 Jermasun.png|jermaSun emote Jermacomet.png|jermaComet emote Jermamerc.png|jermaMerc emote Jermavenus.png|jermaVenus emote Jermamars.png|jermaMars emote Jermasaturn.png|jermaSaturn emote Jermapluto.png|jermaPluto emote In the Ring Out of all of the Jerma Solar System, JermaMoon has the most frequent appearances in the ring, appearing in two different Jermania events before the dreaded Jermemeia. His brothers have only appeared in Jermemeia. Jermemeia The majority of the Jerma Solar System's planetoids were coerced into the controversial Jermemeia event, including JermaSun, JermaSaturn, JermaMoon, JermaMars, JermaJupiter, and JermaEarth. They were all put into humanoid bodies and entered in a six-man ladder match. They were told that whoever won would be given a cash prize of $50,000 - in reality, whoever won would be destroyed. In the end it was JermaEarth who succeeded in taking down the briefcase, unaware of what true fate awaited him. After the first Rumble's completion, a second Rumble was organized that included the members of the Jerma System too. None of them did very well, though JermaSaturn arguably did the best, and they were all eliminated. This led to all six planetoids' destruction during the Great Meme Massacre. The loss of so many planetoids at once seriously damaged the entire system and almost ended the Jermaverse. Luckily, the system was restored when memes were allowed again by Jerma. At first, this was with the exception of JermaEarth due to his winning of the ladder match, but JermaEarth returned later in the Actual Crime stream along with several new emotes, having merely been on vacation the whole time. Gallery Jerma Intro Stream.jpg|First solar system stream intro screen. Jerma Earth being vaporized.jpg|JermaEarth being vaporized jerma scouts.png|The planets aligined (minus jermaSun and Tuxedo Earth.) Trivia * Despite being called a "solar system", the system would more appropriately be called a "lunar system" due to the fact that the contents of the system revolve around a moon instead of a sun. References Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Species